The Inu and the Miko
by mwkarl
Summary: Kagome was heart broken, and just wanted to go home to her time, and forget about everything. The Kamis had another idea in mind for her. Was she ready for the next adventure? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

With their arch enemy Naraku always seeming to be a step ahead and not knowing what hardship was going to befall the group next, one would think that Kagome would have her hands full. But she also had to go home from time to time and catch up on her studies. Inuyasha never understood why she felt that keeping up on her studies was so important, but on the other hand she was not in danger when she was in her time, so he would allow it but not without constant grumbling the whole time she was gone. If Inuyasha felt that Kagome had been gone too long he would go get her from the future, which would make one think that he had imprinted on Kagome if it were not for the Miko Kikyo.

Kikyo used to care for the Shikon no Tama until one fateful day her, and Inuyasha were tricked into hating each other. This led to Inuyasha being stuck to a tree , and, Kikyos body. And she found herself in the Feudal Era, where power the hungry sought after the jewels power. Once Kikyo was resurrected she could have made life simpler, by making herself not an option for Inuyasha, but she loved to torment him, and at the same time this hurt the only person who loved him for him, and could make him happy.

Kagome gave up time with her family in the future to help in the search for the jewel shards, and their enemy Naraku. But mostly to be there and, love Inuyasha's imperfections and all never concentrating the fact that he was half demon. She just loved him for him,and because of this the story truly takes is one that affects, many, and could really have so many endings. Most of them hurting someone in the end just for one persons happiness, it really seems sad and unfair. everything in the end is up to Kagome, and what she feels which keeps balance in life. Being the caring person that she is , she worries about others, and puts their needs before hers sacrificing much, and gaining nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kikyo was blinded by rage after her first encounter with Inuyasha. He was supposed to be stuck to a tree eternally by her arrow, and she herself the only one

strong enough to break its hold. Just like she thought that she had broke his will on wanting to become a full blooded demon. She had thought that she had

controlled him enough that he would want to change from the disgusting vile thing that he was, and become a human by using the Sacred Jewel. This is what

she had selfishly drove him to, and she did not care of the consequences that such actions would hold. She was bitter to the fact that the jewel had ever been

brought to her in the first place. With being keeper of the jewel, she had to concentrate on its protection till the right time, when she would be free of it. So

who was this girl in the strange clothing that had not only released Inuyasha from her prison for him, but had also un knowingly turned his attention to her

leaving Kikyo feeling left out. What draws this hanyou to defend a human, and a Miko at that? Kikyo had listened to Naraku when he promised her that she

would get her whole soul back not caring that Kagome would suffer because of it. What did she care of her "re incarnate", anyone that got in the way of her

getting her soul back, and revenge on Inuyasha would suffer greatly. Kikyo was told join the group and watch the girl who could see the shards. Kikyo was to

get them from her, and give them to Naraku in return for her soul.

Kikyo half heartedly agreed to this because she got to be with Inuyasha and make Kagome

mad, but in the end she decided to follow in the shadows. Kikyo could not stomach Inuyashas need to protect the girl, he had told her that he was hers, saying

so right in front of Kagome (even though he did not know that she had witnessed this from the sidelines). This girl had to pay, and Inuyasha would end up

paying dearly by her purifying him, sooner than later if he did not drop his little band of misfits. Mainly one that was a poor excuse of a miko. What did he see in

her anyway?

When Kikyo returned to Naraku with little results, he sneered at her asking how could a Hanyou truly ever want a miko like her, and a dead

resentful one at that? She left him angry and decided to travel looking for the shards on her own. Kikyo felt that if she gained enough shards, she would be

able to lure Inuyasha to her side so that he could serve her. After all he owed her, since it was his "betrayal" that caused her death in the first place. At first it

was hard to find demons with the shards, but after a while she started finding more and more tainted demons. Once Kikyo had a few of the shards collected

though she decided, to pay Inuyasha a visit,to try and persuade him to ditch his pathetic group, and join her. Naraku had been watching Kikyo on how well she

had been doing, and was pleased with her progress, he also liked that her plan would leave Kagome un protected giving him the opportunity that he had been

looking for to strike. To help things along Naraku sent some of his puppets with some jewel fragments in them to help her out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome had sensed Kikyo and her soul gatherers, and Inuyasha had slipped out of camp to go meet her. Kagome quietly cried she was wore out physically, and mentally the continuous fighting of not only the enemy, but arguing with Inuyasha was getting to be too much. She missed her bed and family as well as her friends. It had been along time since she was even able to think of going home. If they did not start making some progress soon, she would go home for a few days for some much needed rest, and supplies. The food and medical supplies were getting rather low, so soon she was going to have to anyways.

Kagome added some more wood to the fire, and decided that sleep would not come to her tonight, her mind was racing with too many questions, and the overwhelming feeling of betrayal because of Inuyasha. He often reminded her of a simpering puppy who would return with his "tail" between his legs knowing that he had done wrong, but yet the distant stare that he often had would tell where his thoughts were. This used to make Kagome so frustrated, and she would take it out on Inuyasha by making him sit till he could barely move, thus leading to his anger from hurt pride, which would lead to them bickering back and forth till everybody wanted to pull out their hair. But at this point in time Kagome was past most of that, since it did not do any good. Every time that the dead miko beckoned he was gone. Kagome had realized that he did it out of guilt, because he felt that she would still be alive if it were not form him. So he would go as to make up for it, all the while telling Kagome that he was there for her, and would protect her, but it still hurt none the less.

As Kagome walked she was deep in thought with all that was troubling her, so much so that she did not pay any attention to where she was except that she all of a sudden stopped sensing someone near. She hid behind a tree as not to be noticed. She hid behind the tree for a few min, and just as she thought that things were safe to leave she heard voices. It was about this time that she realized two very crucial things. Kagome thought that she recognized on of the voices, and to confirm her suspicions a soul collector floated by. She froze in horror, when she also realized that the voices were getting closer. Kikyo was seeming to speak a little faster than normal as if in a rush to get something out before Inuyahsa stop her. Kagome could not hear at first but started picking up bits and pieces of it. Kikyo was asking for Inuyasha to follow her and help her find jewel shards. Inuyasha asked how he was supposed to protect Kagome and follow her all over the place. Kikyo uttered a very hallow laugh, saying how that she was his first priority not Kagome. Inuyasha did not like where this was going, and offered her to join his group instead. Kikyo hissed, and replied that she would rather die again, than be around her reincarnate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha seemed to be getting bored with the whole situation so Kikyo regrouped and decided to show him her jewel shards. At first Inuyasha had a look of great wonder and surprise on his face, makinGKikyo think that maybe she had won, she went over to Inuyahsa giving him a hug and a kiss tellin him that he was in totally capable hands, and that she was all that he needed.

Inuyasha was in a daze but soon shook him self out of it, and the proceeded to get very angry. Inuyasha shook with rege as he asked her how long she had the shards ,and did she think that this was a game? Did she enjoy putting him and his friends in danger when she already had some of the shards that they sought. About this time un detected by everyoneNaraku's demons appeared, and started to attack. Kagome instinctively reached for her bow only to find that she had left it back at camp with the others. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a silver flash, but did not know what it was. All Kagome knew was that even though she had been betrayed by Inuyasha again, and again, she still did not wish them any harm. The last thing that went through her mind was that she should sneak away, and go alert the others back at camp about these events. Inuyasha and Kikyo were going to need all the help they could get, because Kagome could see shards in the demons attacking. Just as she turned to leave Kagome felt a searing pain in her back, when she reached back to feel why it was hurting she felt something warm and sticky. Kagome felt a very strong demonic aura near her just as everything went black.

Kagome awoke to it being very dark and, could not figure out where she was, or where her friends were. Kagome had the feeling as if she were flying, she also noted that she felt some fur so she must be on Kirara's back, and they were flying at night. Feeling that she must be safe, Kagome fell back to bothering to notice the demonic aura that was around her. If she had noticed she may not have felt so safe after all.

Thanks again for the reviews. I am very grateful to my followers, and hope to build more. Sorry so short but this is all I had time for. Hope you have a blessed day.:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Inuyahsha and Kikyo's battle was overheard by the rest of the group, so they got up to go join. Miroku and Sango noticed that Kagome was not there, but thought that she was already in the fight failing to notice that her bow, and arrows were still there. When Miroku and the rest for the group arrived they were confused to see that instead of finding Kagome, that Kikyo was fighting along side Inuyasha. They did not how ever have time to question the matter, and jumped in to help out their friend.

Inuyahsa had a hard time getting his wind scar to work, and Kikyo did not seem to care where the shards were to tell him where to strike. So everyone was pretty beat up, till Kikyo finally drew back her bow and started killing off the demons. Naraku was watching the events through Kanna's mirror, and sent his insects to retrieve the shards, but Kikyo was too fast. Losing even a single piece of the jewel made Naraku very upset, but it being that Kikyo was that one in possession of them did not bother him as bad as if Kagome had gotten them. Since he felt that all was well he figured that he would sit back and watch the events unfold.

Inuyasha explained to the group that Kikyo had been helping them collect jewel shards, and that she was going to hand them over to Kagome. This brought up the part that the rest already knew that Kagome was not present, and that they did not know where she was at. Sango suggested that they go back to camp that maybe she had returned, but when they got back to camp they found her sleeping bag, and her big yellow back pack. They also found her bow and arrows which made them really start to worry since Kagome never ventured very far without them, and she should have returned by now.

Inuyasha got really quiet and disappeared, only to return sometime later. He said that he thought that baybe she had went home, but had not been seen by her family there since the last time he brought her there. A sense of dread entered Inuyasha when he started to sniff out her trail again realizing that when he had first found it that it have been headed towards the well, but that she had stopped short. He found her scent mingled with tears on a tree right about where he and Kikyo had been, and before that could register he found the scent of her blood, and then her scent just vanished.

Inuyasha felt bad that in his original haste to find Kagome, that he had wasted valuable time going to her home. He should have cleared his head a little, and maybe he would have picked up her scent sooner, and been able to get to her. But now she was hurt, and was gone, which was sending him on the verge of a break down. The smell of her blood was not letting him think straight which now that he thought of it possibly, this was the reason that he had rushed around so much in the first place, because his subconscious had been registering it even if he wasn't. He couldn't tell though because of all the other demon blood around he was not for sure if it had been his haste or the other blood that masked at first but what he did know was that, he needed to find Kagome and make her better, and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kikyo was getting angrier by the minute with Inuyasha, since the fight not only had he told the others that she was going to give her shards to Kagome, he had also ran

all over looking for the wretch. He had not even once stopped to look at her since. Little did she know that the reason why he was not looking at her, or talking to her

was that he had partially forgotten about her being there. Inuyasha also partially blamed Kikyo for Kagomes disappearance. If Kikyo had not been there trying to

convince him to leave Kagoma with her shards he would have been there protecting Kagome, and she would not have had to had behind a tree watching Kikyo kiss him.

He knew how much it hurt Kagome, that he could not leave Kikyo alone, but she was his first love who had died too soon because of him. And now because of his

inability to cope with the past by sending Kikyo ( who was an empty shell nothing like her former self) on her way, he may have cost him the second love of his life.

Kikyo finally having had enough stepped right in front of Inuyasha, and when he did not acknowledge her she flew off the handle, and slapped Inuyasha sending him

into

a demonic fury. Kikyo yelled at him for ignoring her, but she backed down in mid sentence when Inuyahsa snarled at her. Kagome could touch him even kiss him and

he would calm down, yet all Kikyo's touch did was make things worse. Kikyo could not take it anymore, and told everyone that she was leaving. Besides how fun was

it for her to take Inuyasha away from Kagome when she was not even there to watch her do it.

Kikyo left thinking of a new plan that she would collect all of the jewel shards, and when the jewel was complete she would wish for everything to go back to the way

things were. This meant that she had not stuck Inuyasha to a tree with one of her sacred arrows nor had she died, leaving her and Inuyahsa to be together. Kagome

would have never even come to the Feudal Era, who knows Kagome may have never even been born at all since she did not need to protect the jewel. With this

thought Kikyo laughed, and headed off to make her wish come true.

_Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I am a mom of two toddlers, and work full time as well. I will update as soon as I am allowed. Thanks again for your _

_reviews._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha's friends were left with having to calm down an angry hanyou. Sango got an idea, and went to Kagome's backpack where she had a picture of her and her family. Grabbing the picture up she ventured close to Inuyasha with. At first he tried to swipe Sango, but hen he saw Kagome in the picture and started to calm down, he remembered that she was hurt and needed him to find her..

Kagome woke up and it was still dark out, but the feeling of flying was over. Kagome figured that they must be at a camping place for the night, so why was it that there was not a fire going? Kagome went to lean forward to find a stick to prod the fire with, she stopped short when her body seized in pain. Kagome cried out for Sango, and Shippo but they did not answer. About this time Kagome also started to sense a very strong demonic aura, and stiffened up sending more pain through her body. Where was everybody, why was she in so much pain, and what was this strong aura? Kagome then tried to reach for her bow when a deep voice told her that her weapons were not with her, and to lay still. Kagome tried to turn toward the voice, and in doing so opened up her wounds. The pain was so great she felt herself slipping out of consciousness., but not without hearing the deep voice curse and call her a stupid Ningen. The last thing she heard was a small friendly voice say "please Lady Kagome, stop moving and rest so your wounds can heal" and then an even deeper darkness took over, and she slept.

Kagome was conscious of small hands helping her off and on between slumber, and a small sweet voice that would accompany them. But other than that she knew nothing. After a few days of this though, she began to wonder if there would be any light again. Kagome also wondered aloud if her friends were ever going to show up and start talking to her again, and rescue her from the dark. The sweet cheerful voice answered that she would be just fine, and that she already was with friends. Kagome heard a slight scoff at this so she boldly proclaimed , that if she were with friends then why did they always keep her in the dark. The sweet voice started to answer when she was told to be quiet, and let Kagome sleep. Kagome started to protest, but then she did feel rather sleepy so she decided to do as told, and went to sleep. Oblivious to the darkness that was really close in the room, watching her sleep.

_Hope you enjoyed._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome awoke with a start, she still did not know where she was, and she had been in the dark for over a week now. Kagomes eyes seemed to itch so she went to rub them, when she realized that she was blindfolded. In a panic she started to take off the blind fold, only to be told by a cold deep voice that she needed to keep it on. Her heart started to best even faster by this. Why was she blind folded, and who was that next to her?

Kagome tried to stay calm but she could not figure out who her captor was. And with every waking moment she felt more and more un easy. She got really startled when the little hands tugged at her, and the small little voice that went with them, told her to get up and follow her. Kagome huffed thinking how was she to get up without seeing, but then she felt herself being lifted up. Once she was lifted she felt something hard poke her as a reflex she went to brush it aside, only to feel something warm and soft like fur. The next thing that she knew she was on her feet, and being led somewhere by the little hands. Kagome could have sworn though that she heard a sigh just as she was turned around a corner. It did not take long for Kagome to realize that she had been led to a hot spring where she was placed into the nice warm water. Kagome sunk down in the hot spring and let the water sooth and relax her as much as could be expected. While she sat there she wondered who it was that had her captive, could it be Naraku? Kagome started to panic again, but then figured that it could not be him since Naraku would not go through all the trouble of tending to all of her wounds. This calmed her a bit at this revelation, and slipped under the water to get her matted hair clean. When she surfaced she heard the sweet little voice talking to someone , but did not hear any reply's back. The little voice then asked if Kagome was done, and when Kagome nodded she felt herself being carefully lifted out of the water. She was dried off, and then set down on a futon where she felt someone adding healing salves to her back. She then felt the blind fold removed and replaced. With horror Kagome realized that she had not seen anything with the blind fold off, and that it was not actually a blind fold at all, but a bandage meaning that her eyes muxt be heart as well.

_Hope you enjoyed, and keep reading thanks._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Meanwhile Kagomes friends wandered around trying to catch any hint of her whereabouts. They were often attacked by demons who sought the shards, but they always met the same fate which was death. Tired and not knowing what else to do, or where else to go they went back to Edo, and stayed with Kaede. Hoping that if Kagome were still alive that she would come back there, and find them.

Kagome's rescuer could feel her power, and that it was great, so ehe wondered why it was taking so long for the miko to heal. He was making sure that all of the healing herbs, and salves were being placed on her personally. He also made sure that she ate all the right foods, and that she was properly bathed, even if it meant he was the one doing so. So shy was she not healing? Was his aura to strong, and her body was trying to fight it instead , or had he under estimated her and her determination? It was the one quality she possessed that ever made him notice her. If she was going to prove him wrong he would try and find her friends, and give her back to them. Which seemed like a good idea since he was getting nothing else done while she was there. The other thing that was bothering him was that in the past he remembered her to be rather free with her mought, so why was she so silent now?

It had been a couple of weeks now, and Kagome still could feel the wounds on her back, and had yet to regain her sight. She wondered why her miko powers were not kicking in more, and why the person taking care of her did not seem to be healing her. One day after her bath, and change of her dressings she felt the aura in her room, so she decided to talk to the demon. Kagome did not know wehre to begin, so she started by saying thank you for all of the help she had been receiving in aiding her to heal. She heard a low male voice reply by saying "hn". She wondered why such a short answer would give her a chill, but decided to go on with her mission on getting answers. Kagome felt the demon shift as if her were about to go so she bravely asked him to stay. This made him pause, and sit back down wondering what further assistance she may need. She waited so long to continue on he thought that she had lapsed back into silence when she began.

Kagome simply stated that she did not know where she was or where friends were, and if they were ok. She stated that she missed the dearly, and wondered if she would ever be reunited with them again. But that most of all she wondered why after all this time that she was not able to se,e or why her back had not healed yet. She felt confused since she could feel who ever it was that had been caring for her, and asked were they truly trying to heal her or not? Kagome thought for a minute that she was along after all when she did not get an answer, but then she stopped and felt out the room , and felt the demonic presence still there, which had her baffled on why she was not getting a response. Had she offended the person that was taking care of her?

Clearly the miko could speak she had just waited till she had made some very good observations, and formulated good questions. The demon appreciated her doing this on one hand, but was irritated that it felt like she was questioning him on his motives and her form of treatment. He was not sure how to answer about her friends, but did know that it was his brothers fault that she was injured in the first place. If Inuyasha had been with the miko and protecting her like he promised, she would not have been in danger. Why had the miko left her friends to watch in on Inuyasha in the first place. Did the miko like to watch, or had she been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Either way he felt that both hurt and betray coming off of her, and wondered if it went deeper than the dead miko, or was their something he had missed? The interesting part was that the miko had notice that she was not healing, so it brought up the question again of why. There had to be a reason, but he himself did not know , and wondered why he cared if she healed at all. This miko brought on too many questions, it had him even questioning himself,and that just did not happen to this Sesshomarou. He would have to bring in his best healrers, maybe they would know what was ailing the miko.

_Hope that you enjoyed. I will try to post more often for a bit since I have an injury myself that is healing._


End file.
